Monochrome Velvet
by cahayamonokrom
Summary: [Dipindahkan ke AO3] Dalam hitam putih dunia, Sehun adalah lapisan beledu lembut yang melindungi tanduk rusa Luhan semasa ia tumbuh. Pria itu percaya, Luhan akan menjadi seseorang yang membawa kembali spektrum warna-warni pada dunia dan juga hatinya. [HunHan/ Slash/ Dystopia!AU with slight sci-fi/ Older!Sehun Younger!Luhan/ Three Shots]


Note: Ini adalah bagian 1 dari Monochrome Velvet. Untuk kelanjutan fanfiksi ini dapat dibaca di AO3 (cek bio).

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _Oh Sehun and Lu Han belongs to themselves, their parents, and agencies. This is only a work of fiction, solely a non-profit fan work. Their characters and stories are purely the product of imagination._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Monochrome Velvet**

 **Part I: Praeteritum**

* * *

.

.

.

 **vel·vet**

/ˈvelvət/

 _noun_

· a closely woven fabric of silk, cotton, or nylon, that has a thick short pile on one side.

· soft downy skin that covers a deer's antler while it is growing.

.

.

.

Seorang bocah laki-laki menopang dagu. Kedua lengan bertaut, ditumpu pada bingkai jendela. Dipandangnya awan tebal yang tampak tak pernah berarak. Hawa udara dirasa tak pernah berganti. Terlihat ada kaktus masih berdiri kukuh di pekarangan samping rumah. Satu-satunya tanaman yang bertahan hidup dalam cuaca seperti ini. Sisanya telah layu sejak lama. Sepasang kelopak mata anak itu turun terpejam, membayangkan rupa lanskap dengan mencoba membubuhkan warna-warni imajiner yang seumur-umur tak pernah ia lihat. Namun, berakhir gagal.

"Bu …" Ia menoleh, memanggil wanita bercepol berantakan yang berdiri dekat konter dapur tak jauh dari sisinya, tengah mengupas kentang—makan malam mereka selain roti gandum yang merupakan jatah terakhir pangan di kuartal ini.

"Seperti apa warna dunia?" tanyanya.

Tanpa mengalihkan fokus, sang ibu pun berkata, "tak ada bedanya dengan yang sedang kau lihat sekarang."

Usianya baru enam tahun. Namun, telah belasan kali pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir mungilnya sejak pertama kali ia berhasil lancar berbicara. Belasan kali pula jawaban yang diterima tak kunjung berganti. Wajar jika ia tidak puas. Ekspresi merengut yang muncul tak lama kemudian adalah penanda.

"Menjauhlah dari jendela, Sehun. Bantu Ibu mencuci ini." Wanita itu pun melakukan hal yang sama, segera membelokkan topik demi meredam tanda tanya anaknya lebih jauh.

Tanpa membantah, dengan pasrah sang bocah menyeret langkah menghampirinya untuk menggapai kentang-kentang yang telah gundul. Sembari mencemplungkannya ke dalam baskom berisi air, pikirannya bertanya-tanya, mengapa sang ibu lagi-lagi berbohong. Sel-sel kerucut matanya mungkin hanya mampu menangkap berbagai gradasi serta rona hitam dan putih. Namun, ia percaya, dunia pasti lebih dari sekadar itu.

Sesungguhnya, dunia memang tidaklah berskala abu-abu. Apa hendak dikata, jawaban sang ibu bukan meluncur tanpa alasan. Wanita itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong, karena pada kenyataannya, dunia saat ini seperti tidak lagi memiliki spektrum warna yang sanggup menjadi pencetus kata-kata indah. Meski kehidupan tetap berjalan, semua terlihat sama, tak beda rupa dengan penglihatan putranya yang memandang dunia dalam satu nada warna.

Monokrom.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cara terbaik untuk memprediksi masa depan adalah dengan menciptakannya. Konon, hal itu sudah sejak lama disampaikan secara turun temurun oleh para pendiri negara terdahulu kepada rakyatnya yang beranak cucu. Seiring waktu bergulir, entah seratus, dua ratus, atau tiga ratus tahun setelahnya, tradisi pun meluntur. Manusia mulai melupakan segala macam perihal yang berkorelasi dengan masa depan, karena … mereka memang tidak memilikinya.

Mimpi, bahkan menjadi ilusi nan tabu untuk sekadar dikhayalkan.

Dunia sekarang adalah dunia yang sudah mati sebagian. Rupanya kelam, tak secantik di masa lalu. Jika dipandang dengan pencitraan dari luar angkasa, tidak ada lagi dominasi warna biru kaya berselimut luapan uap putih. Hanya tampak kelabu keruh. Sekilas mirip wajah Pluto, planet anak tiri yang ditendang keluar dari sistem Tata Surya.

Bumi sebagai penyedia utama faktor keberlangsungan hidup, tersisa menjadi legenda. Legenda berubah menjadi mitos, dan mitos berubah menjadi dongeng. Ketika tak ada lagi generasi tua yang menceritakan dongeng pada penerus mereka, maka punahlah kisah bahwa dahulu sekali pernah ada sebuah dunia layak huni yang menyokong manusia untuk berdiri. Otomatis, kepercayaan pun mati.

Tidak ada yang mau bersusah payah untuk mencoba mengubah keadaan. Masih bisa bernapas di keesokan hari saja merupakan suatu anugerah. Bagi mereka, dunia sudah demikian adanya sejak mereka lahir. Angkasa terselubung awan gelap pekat sepanjang tahun. Angin Fon yang panas dan kering bertiup tak kenal musim. Tipisnya volume air jernih yang layak konsumsi. Tanaman dan hewan tak lagi berusia panjang (sangat wajar menemukan bangkai di sepanjang jalan). Udara yang telah bercampur dengan komponen berbahaya, dan sisa paparan radioaktif.

Mereka hidup dengan semua itu, sejak tarikan napas pertama hingga embusan terakhir.

Bagaimana keadaan ini bisa bermula, jawabannya adalah ulah kesombongan dan keangkuhan manusia yang menantang kekuatan Sang Maha Daya. Dalam salah satu mitos etiologi kuno, disebutkan bahwa Tuhan pernah menghentikan pekerjaan manusia yang ingin menyatukan diri dengan membangun menara tertinggi yang mampu mencapai langit surga. Sebagai hukuman, bahasa mereka dibuat berbeda-beda sehingga tercerai berai tak saling mengerti yang berujung menyebabkan pembangunan menara terhenti dan akhirnya runtuh. Kita mengenalnya sebagai kisah Menara Babel.

Terkadang, manusia tak ubahnya keledai, selalu jatuh ke lubang yang sama. Pada suatu era, mereka melakukan kesalahan serupa.

Beberapa manusia penguasa, terobsesi menjadikan Bumi sebagai planet berbasis teknologi dan industri. Pendirian pabrik terus dilakukan tanpa jeda tanpa henti, sampai akhirnya tak ada lagi daratan yang bisa dijadikan tempat membangun fondasi. Ketika lahan kosong di Bumi sudah tak lagi tersisa, mereka mulai membangun pusat industri di langit. Jumlahnya terus bertambah dari tahun ke tahun, masa ke masa, hingga keberadaannya sanggup menghalangi sinar matahari mencapai Bumi.

Tanda kebesaran Tuhan menampakkan wujudnya. Entah kapan tepatnya, terjadi sebuah ledakan reaktor nuklir dahsyat di salah satu kota industri utama yang kemudian beruntun terjadi pada kota lainnya di langit sana. Satu per satu kota itu jatuh kembali ke Bumi. Bangkainya dapat ditemukan mendarat di pegunungan dan samudra, bahkan menimpa beberapa negara.

Itu bukanlah akhir, melainkan sebuah awal dari kehidupan mengenaskan. Runtuhnya kota-kota industri di langit otomatis menjadi penyebab lepasnya semua materi berbahaya (biologi, kimia, radiologi, maupun fisik) ke udara, darat, serta laut. Malang tak dapat ditolak, lingkungan rusak tercemar, bahaya menyerang kehidupan manusia, hewan, dan tumbuhan.

Seperti sebuah kiamat kecil, Bumi pun bertransformasi mengerikan. Bencana massal ini kemudian membawa banyak perubahan. Berbeda dengan kisah Menara Babel di mana manusia menjadi tercerai berai, pada kisah ini manusia mengelompok jadi satu. Batas negara menjadi luntur. Tidak ada lagi pembagian tujuh benua. Hanya ada satu nama untuk menyebut tempat di bawah langit yang (setidaknya) masih layak ditinggali.

Infernia.

Mereka menyebutnya demikian karena keadaan Bumi yang tak ubahnya neraka. Tempat itu terbagi ke dalam 26 sektor dengan menggunakan simbol alfabet dari A hingga Z berdasarkan region.

Tak hanya memberi dampak buruk pada lingkungan, efek berkepanjangan dari kontaminasi bahan berbahaya juga memengaruhi faktor biologis manusia. Selayaknya proses seleksi alam, sebagian tak mampu bertahan, sebagian yang adaptif mampu hidup lebih lama meski penggunaan masker oksigen kadang dibutuhkan jika kandungan bahan beracun di udara terlalu tinggi. Kualitas bahan pangan yang sangat buruk serta radiasi, secara tidak langsung berefek pada kualitas sperma dan sel telur yang dihasilkan. Pada akhirnya memunculkan satu lagi tanda keterpurukan spesies manusia.

Fertilitas menjadi suatu hal yang langka. Dari tahun ke tahun angka kelahiran menurun drastis. Satuan ukuran makin mengecil setiap masa. Satu juta menjadi seratus ribu, seratus ribu menjadi sepuluh ribu, sepuluh ribu menjadi seribu, dan seterusnya. Pun sebuah kelahiran terjadi, anak yang terlahir belum tentu sempurna. Sebagian menderita kekurangan baik fisik maupun mental. Terkadang dari luar terlihat sehat, tetapi menderita sakit di dalam.

Jika ada manusia yang terlahir dalam kondisi fisik sehat seratus persen, mampu beradaptasi dengan sangat baik serta memiliki ketahanan kuat terhadap efek lingkungan yang buruk, mereka akan _dijemput_ saat telah mencapai usia legal untuk dinyatakan dewasa, yaitu 18 tahun.

Arx Caelis, tempat ke mana manusia yang dinyatakan kuat akan pergi, adalah satu-satunya kota di angkasa yang masih mengapung dengan kukuh. Dikatakan bahwa tempat itu mirip surga dunia. Dikelola oleh orang-orang pintar berkuasa. Keadaannya jauh lebih baik dari Infernia karena terlindungi sangat baik dari efek bencana. Sebuah kota prototipe untuk membangun kembali dunia baru. Hanya manusia terbaiklah yang berhak tinggal di sana. Tentunya, fertil merupakan syarat mutlak. Seperti apa tepatnya kehidupan di atas, tidak ada yang tahu, karena setiap individu yang pergi, sebagian besar tak lagi kembali ke Infernia.

Oh Sehun, salah satu anak manusia, penghuni Infernia sektor H yang hidup di masa ini, lahir pada tahun ke-402 pascabencana terjadi. Pada tahun itu, hanya terjadi kasus kelahiran sebanyak delapan kali di seluruh Infernia, termasuk dirinya. Sehun terlahir sehat dengan berat 3,6 kilogram tanpa kekurangan suatu apa pun. Secara fisik, ia sempurna, di usia sembilan bulan sudah mampu belajar berdiri. Menolak untuk digendong dan selalu memilih berpijak pada tanah saat telah berhasil berjalan.

Orang tuanya menganggap Sehun adalah anak yang diberkahi. Dengan segala kelebihan yang ia tunjukkan pada masa tumbuh kembang, mereka hampir percaya bahwa ia akan menjadi salah satu manusia unggul yang akan dijemput kelak. Sayangnya, harapan itu harus pupus karena di usia Sehun yang keempat, mereka menemukan kekurangan putranya.

Sehun menderita akromatopsia atau buta warna monokromatik, di mana warna dari semua spektrum hanya terlihat putih, hitam dan abu-abu.

Setelah tahun ke-402, kelahiran berhenti. Satu, dua tahun terlewati, tak ada tanda-tanda kehamilan terjadi. Empat, lima tahun berlalu, banyak yang mulai memprediksi inilah awal kepunahan manusia. Generasi Sehun dianggap sebagai generasi terakhir penerus mereka. Akan tetapi, sesuatu terjadi di tengah tahun keenam. Nyonya Lu—tetangga keluarga Oh yang jarak rumahnya hanya terpisah satu blok—dikabarkan berhasil mengandung.

Sontak berita itu menggemparkan seantero Infernia. Apabila bayi yang dikandung selamat sampai lahir, maka generasi baru akan muncul setelah tujuh tahun fertilitas mengalami hiatus. Semasa kehamilan, banyak orang datang berkunjung hanya untuk sekadar mengelus perut Nyonya Lu. Kabar tersebut ternyata sampai ke Arx Caelis. Mereka mengirimkan sebuah paket dari langit khusus ditujukan untuk calon ibu. Isinya adalah bahan pangan kualitas terbaik yang pastinya sangat bermanfaat untuk tumbuh kembang janin. Nyonya Lu sampai menitikkan air mata ketika menerimanya.

Penduduk Infernia lainnya tidak punya alasan untuk merasa iri dengan keberuntungan yang menghampiri keluarga Lu, karena sebagian dari mereka tahu bahwasanya, pemberian itu tidaklah cuma-cuma. Ada harga yang harus dibayar di kemudian hari. Pasangan suami-istri Lu belum menyadarinya dikarenakan masih tenggelam dalam luapan euforia.

Pada tahun ketujuh usia Sehun, tepatnya seminggu setelah ia merayakan ulang tahun, pintu rumahnya digedor seseorang pada waktu malam hari. Sehun kecil melongokkan kepala, mengintip ke arah ruang tamu. Ia melihat tetangganya, Tuan Lu, berteriak panik kepada sang ibu.

"Tolong aku! Istriku … dia mengalami kontraksi terus menerus. Kurasa ini waktunya!"

Setelah berhasil sedikit menenangkan pria itu, Nyonya Oh segera meraih mantel seraya memberi instruksi kepada suaminya. "Ayah, aku akan pergi ke kediaman Lu sekarang. Tolong sebarkan berita ini pada yang lain. Suruh mereka berkumpul di sana. Aku pasti akan butuh bantuan untuk melakukan persalinan."

Wanita itu pun memelesat lari ke luar rumah bersama Tuan Lu, sedangkan ayah Sehun mengabari penduduk Infernia sektor H melalui transmisi radio. Kehebohan tersebut tak ayal membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya. Ketika ia dipaksa sang ayah untuk mengenakan jaket dan syal, rasa penasaran itu pun ia ungkapkan.

"Ayah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi. Tak lama lagi, kau bukanlah generasi termuda di Bumi," jawab sang ayah, yang kontan saja disambut oleh kerutan di kening Sehun. "Kau akan mempunyai seorang adik. Nanti, akan ada seseorang yang memanggilmu 'kakak'."

"Adik?" Entah kenapa Sehun tanpa sadar tersenyum ketika mengatakannya.

"Ya. Kau senang mendengarnya?" Bocah itu mengangguk tanpa ragu dengan senyuman masih tersemat.

Tuan Oh mengajak Sehun pergi ke kediaman Lu menyusul sang ibu. Saat tiba di sana, sudah tampak beberapa orang bergerombol di depan rumah dan dalam tiap hitungan jam, jumlahnya terus bertambah. Para wanita berada di dalam rumah membantu persalinan, sementara sisanya yang tak berkepentingan hanya menunggu di pekarangan.

Sehun duduk di bangku teras rumah ditemani sang ayah. Pria itu tak henti mengatakan jika Sehun merasakan kantuk, ia bisa tidur di pangkuannya. Jujur saja, Sehun sangat mengantuk, tetapi rasa penasaran membuatnya tak ingin melewatkan sebuah momentum yang dianggap penting oleh orang-orang. Berikutnya, sebuah kegaduhan kecil terjadi. Di antara kerumunan, terdengar seseorang berteriak lantang yang kontan saja menarik perhatian sekitar.

"Dia akan datang! Penyelamat kita semua! Pemersatu langit dan bumi!"

Semua orang mendengarnya, tetapi hanya Sehun yang tertarik untuk mencerna makna di balik seruan tersebut. Adalah seorang pria tua tunanetra, namanya Kakek Li Yan yang konon dulu berprofesi sebagai pembawa cerita untuk anak-anak di alun-alun sektor H. Lama kelamaan, ia dijauhi, atau lebih tepatnya, para orang tua memerintahkan putra-putri mereka untuk jangan pernah lagi mendekati pria itu. Ia dianggap menyebarkan kisah-kisah melantur yang berpotensi mendoktrinasi anak-anak dengan impian dan masa depan semu. Julukan berkonten negatif pun disematkan padanya.

"Apa yang dilakukan Si Buta Abnormal itu di sini?! Seret dia menjauh dari rumah Lu!"

Itu dia. Si Buta Abnormal.

Sehun tak mampu melepaskan pandangan ketika sosok itu diseret pergi hingga keberadaannya tak lagi terlihat. Ada sesuatu yang entah mengapa membuatnya tergelitik, sangat penasaran. Ia ingin mendengar lebih jauh apa yang hendak dituturkan kakek itu, tetapi … mungkin tidak sekarang.

Tengah malam pun terlewati, hari telah berganti, namun proses persalinan tak kunjung usai. Sebagian orang beranjak kembali ke rumah masing-masing tak kuat menahan kantuk. Namun, yang bertahan menunggu lebih banyak. Sehun pun sudah dalam posisi meringkuk di bangku, kepalanya bertumpu pada paha sang ayah sebagai bantal.

Menjelang pukul empat subuh, sayup-sayup suara tangis terdengar dari dalam rumah. Semua menghening demi memastikan bahwa itu bukanlah halusinasi. Tak selang beberapa lama, salah seorang warga wanita yang membantu persalinan, keluar dari rumah, lalu dengan lantang meneriakkan sebuah kabar spektakuler yang tak pernah mereka dengar dalam kurun waktu tujuh tahun terakhir.

"Bayinya lahir sehat! Dia laki-laki!"

Seorang bayi akhirnya menampakkan wujudnya lagi di Bumi sebagai generasi termuda, tanda bahwa garis keturunan anak cucu Adam belum berhenti.

"Sehun, kau mau melihat bayi? Adikmu …" Tanya Tuan Oh pada putranya yang telah terjaga. Dikuceknya mata dengan cepat. Tentu saja ia ingin melihatnya. Bukankah itu pula alasan semua orang berkumpul di depan kediaman keluarga Lu?

Sehun dan ayahnya beruntung, dipersilakan masuk terlebih dahulu karena ibunya adalah orang yang berperan paling besar dalam membantu proses persalinan Nyonya Lu. Mereka menatap seorang bayi mungil tertidur nyenyak dalam dekapan sang ibu yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Tangisnya yang semula pecah telah mereda.

"Itukah yang disebut bayi?" tanya Sehun dengan polos sembari terkesima. Orang-orang di dalam ruangan yang mendengarnya kontan saja tertawa, tetapi memaklumi. Mereka menganggapnya wajar, selama tujuh tahun ia hidup, belum pernah sekali pun mendapati manusia yang lebih kecil dari dirinya.

"Ya, Sehun. Itu adik bayi. Mulai sekarang, kau adalah seorang kakak." Nyonya Oh berujar seraya mengusap lembut kepala putranya.

"Bolehkah aku menyentuhnya?"

"Boleh, tapi tidak sekarang. Saat ini, dia masih harus berada dalam kehangatan ibunya."

Sehun mengangguk patuh. "Apa dia punya nama?"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil menarik perhatian pasangan suami-istri Lu. Tanpa sengaja, Sehun telah mengingatkan mereka akan suatu hal esensial yang terlupa. Bayi ini belum diberi nama. Keduanya saling bertatap, mempertanyakan kira-kira nama macam apa yang pantas disandang oleh malaikat kecil, anugerah terbaik dalam hidup mereka.

Tuan Lu akhirnya angkat bicara. "Karena dilahirkan menjelang subuh, dia akan kuberi nama Han." Istrinya pun mengangguk setuju.

"Lu Han …"

Sebuah nama sederhana yang terdengar indah untuk seorang bayi menawan. Sehun mengucapkannya berulang-ulang tanpa tahu bahwa terhitung sejak hari itu, seutas benang takdir merah telah terlilit pada jari kelingkingnya dan juga milik anak itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata berkedip, mengibarkan bulu mata lentik milik Luhan ketika sang ibu memakaikannya topi pet bermotif kotak-kotak. Hari itu, ia didandani dengan pakaian terbaik yang dimiliki.

"Mama, kita mau ke mana?" Bibir mungilnya bergerak bertanya.

"Ke lapangan utama sektor H. Pasar untuk kuartal ini telah dibuka. Kita akan belanja."

"Belanja?" Bola mata bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu berbinar cerah. Kata 'pasar' dan 'belanja' langsung diasosiasikannya dengan permen-perman manis yang ia suka.

"Ya. Mama dengar, orang-orang _di atas_ menurunkan bahan makanan dan barang-barang kualitas bagus kali ini untuk dijual. Bulan ini ulang tahunmu, 'kan? Kau boleh pilih satu barang yang kausuka sebagai hadiah."

"Benarkah?!" Ia melonjak girang.

"Tentu saja." Nyonya Lu mengulaskan senyum sebagai balasan reaksi putranya. "Sekarang pakai maskermu, di luar sedang banyak debu." Wanita itu membantunya mengenakan masker penutup hidung berbahan katun. Ia yakin Luhan sehat dan punya daya tahan tubuh yang kuat, tetapi rasa sayang yang berlebih terhadap anak itu, membuatnya ingin selalu memastikan bahwa Luhan mendapat perlakuan terbaik.

Pasar di Infernia—tempat penduduknya memenuhi berbagai kebutuhan harian untuk hidup—hanya dibuka setiap satu kuartal atau tiga bulan sekali. Oleh karena itu, bahan atau barang yang dibeli dalam sekali belanja haruslah dalam kuantitas besar yang bisa mencukupi kehidupan selama tiga bulan ke depan. Barang-barang yang dijual hampir semuanya datang dari Arx Caelis yang didistribusikan ke kelompok pedagang pemegang roda perekonomian di tiap sektor. Cara pembelian bisa menggunakan sistem barter atau pembayaran uang. Pascabencana, nilai mata uang sama rata. Mereka bisa memiliki 1000 dolar, 1000 yen, 1000 euro, dan lain sebagainya, tetapi nominal menjadi tak penting lagi karena semua hanya dihitung dengan satuan lembar.

Luhan mengantongi satu lembar yuan dan satu lembar won di saku celana. Pemberian dari sang ibu yang mengizinkannya memakai itu untuk membeli apa pun yang ia suka. Begitu mencapai pasar, ia melepaskan diri dari gandengan tangan Nyonya Lu, berlari mencari sesuatu yang menarik atensi.

"Xiao Lu! Awas jatuh, jangan berlari!" Wanita itu berteriak memberi peringatan, tetapi tak mengejar, karena ia yakin Luhan tidak akan hilang atau tersasar. Seluruh Infernia, bahkan Arx Caelis, tahu siapa Luhan. Satu-satunya generasi terakhir manusia, lantaran tak ada lagi kelahiran lain yang terjadi terhitung sejak ia mengembuskan napas pertamanya di dunia.

Perhatian orang-orang di pasar semua tertuju padanya. Melihat anak kecil berlari lincah bagai bola pantul, membuat mereka merasa gemas. Warga yang tinggal cukup jauh dan jarang melihat Luhan, cukup terkejut melihat ia telah tumbuh sebesar itu. Tak sedikit yang menyapa memanggil namanya. Luhan menyempatkan menoleh dan membalas tiap sapaan dengan lambaian tangan. Pendek kata, ia sudah seperti selebriti.

Luhan berhenti di depan stan penjual permen kapas. Ia selalu menyukai permen karena berbagai macam warnanya yang cantik dan ceria. Warna yang tak pernah ia lihat pada pemandangan dunia yang kusam. Pandangan mata tak lepas dari gumpalan-gumpalan pastel nan menggoda.

"Oh, Luhan! Kau mau ini?" tanya paman penjual permen ketika melihat raut wajahnya yang tampak antusias. Luhan ragu. Ia diberi uang untuk membeli sesuatu yang spesial sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, dan permen kapas bukanlah barang yang memenuhi kriteria karena akan tandas tanpa bekas begitu habis ia lahap. Sayangnya, nafsu menang, karena bagaimanapun juga ia tetaplah seorang anak-anak yang kerap lapar mata. Luhan pun mengangguk.

"Berapa uang yang kau punya?" Bocah itu mengeluarkan dua lembar uang kertas dari saku dan memperlihatkannya kepada penjual permen. "Kau bisa memberiku satu lembar won, dan aku akan memberimu dua permen kapas. Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Tersenyum semringah, Luhan mengiakan. "Aku mau."

Setelah menerima dua permen kapas di tangan, ia buru-buru melepas masker dan mulai melahap gumpalan itu dengan rakus. Rasa manis yang lumer di lidah sugestif menimbulkan efek bahagia. Ia mengunyah sembari berjalan dengan pipi kembang kempis lucu. Bersamaan dengan habisnya permen pertama, langkahnya terpaku di hadapan sebuah stan yang menjajakan pernak-pernik serta aksesori. Luhan mengira, tidak akan ada lagi benda yang mampu menarik perhatiannya selain permen. Ternyata ia salah.

Mata Luhan terfokus pada sususan amulet berbentuk bola gantungan kunci dari bahan kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat kerikil-kerikil kecil berbagai warna. Ia menganga, mau tak mau harus mengakui bahwa benda itu tak kalah cantik dari gula-gula permen. Dengan cepat, segera ia putuskan bahwa amulet itulah yang diinginkan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Luhan sudah hendak merogoh saku ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat daftar harga yang harus dibayar.

 **Barter: Benda berbahan kayu**

 **Uang: 2 Lembar**

Kini ia sungguh menyesal telah menukar lembar uang sebelumnya dengan benda yang dalam hitungan menit sudah masuk ke dalam perut. Mendengus kesal, wajah Luhan pun berubah cemberut. Saat kepalanya tertunduk lesu, ia merasakan ada jari telunjuk menyentil pipi montoknya yang tengah menggembung. Luhan spontan menengadah dan mendapati sosok kakak tetangga berusia tujuh tahun lebih tua yang sering berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian, Xiao Lu?" Selain kedua orang tuanya, hanya pemuda itu yang memanggilnya demikian.

"Sehun _Hyung_ …"

"Kau menginginkan itu?"

Luhan mengangguk. "…tetapi uangku tidak cukup. Sudah terlanjur kupakai untuk beli permen kapas."

"Ck, kau ini … kebanyakan makan gula nanti gigimu ompong." Godanya dengan seringai nakal.

"Siapa yang ompong?! Aku baru makan satu!" sentak Luhan tidak terima. Sehun hanya membalas dengan tawa melihat reaksi kocak bocah kecil di hadapannya.

"Amulet mana yang kausuka? Biar aku yang belikan untukmu. Kau simpan saja sisa uangnya." Kalimat itu seketika membuat ekspresi kesal Luhan mereda.

"Sungguh? Kau mau membelikannya?"

"Tentu saja. Kapan aku bohong padamu?"

Ya, ia tidak pernah melakukannya. Maka tak aneh jika tawaran menggiurkan itu membuat Luhan luluh tak berkutik, lalu tersenyum puas.

" _Hyung_ , berhubung ini akan jadi hadiah ulang tahunku, aku ingin kau yang memilih. Ayo, _Hyung_ … pilihkan warna yang cocok untukku."

 _Warna?_

Ekspresi wajah Sehun tiba-tiba mengendur. Luhan hanyalah bocah polos yang tidak tahu akan fakta. Ia belum paham dan mengerti jika sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan warna merupakan topik sensitif bagi pemuda itu. Sebagai yang lebih tua, Sehun terpaksa harus menjadi pihak yang mengalah dan memaklumi. Ia pun hanya mampu tersenyum getir.

"Aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana kalau kau yang pilih sendiri? Warna apa pun kurasa bakal cocok untukmu."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Tinggal pilih warna saja apa susahnya, sih?" Gerutu Luhan yang menusuk telinga akhirnya membuat Sehun jengah. Air mukanya berubah masam. Ia meraih tangan anak itu dan meletakkan dua lembar uang di telapak tangan mungilnya dengan cepat.

"Ini. Belilah mana pun yang kausuka." Setelah itu, Sehun berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Luhan dengan raut wajah datar. Bocah itu hanya melongo, diam terpaku mempertanyakan banyak hal.

 _Mengapa Sehun Hyung pergi? Apa dia marah? Memangnya aku salah apa?_

Pada akhirnya, Luhan tidak jadi membeli apa pun. Sepulang dari pasar, ia menceritakan kejadian tersebut pada ibunya. Itu membuat Nyonya Lu sedikit terkejut. Ia akan merasa tidak enak pada keluarga Oh jika Sehun menceritakan kelakuan putranya pada mereka.

"Xiao Lu, kenapa kau berkata begitu pada Sehun?" Kekecewaan terlukis di wajah sang ibu.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sehun itu berbeda denganmu dan kebanyakan kita semua. Dia tidak bisa melihat warna selain hitam, putih, dan abu-abu."

Luhan terkesiap mendengar informasi akan kondisi Sehun yang baru diketahuinya detik ini. "Kenapa? Apa Sehun _Hyung_ sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Semacam itulah." Nyonya Lu menghela napas saat mendapati Luhan kini tertunduk lesu seakan menunjukkan penyesalan. "Kau ikut Mama nanti ke rumah keluarga Oh. Minta maaflah padanya."

Luhan tidak membantah. Ia merasa telah menjadi anak nakal karena sudah mengatakan itu pada salah satu orang kesayangannya. Tak lama detik berselang, ia tiba-tiba saja terpikirkan suatu rencana. Uang yang diberikan Sehun masih disimpannya, dan kini sepertinya Luhan tahu harus membeli apa.

"Ma, pasar masih buka sampai tengah malam, 'kan?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Bisakah kita kembali ke sana? Aku ingin membeli sesuatu."

.

.

.

Luhan bersembunyi di balik rok Nyonya Lu ketika wanita itu mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Oh dengan membawa sepinggan pia labu sederhana hasil buatan sendiri. Nyonya Oh menyambut mereka, dan begitu dipersilakan masuk, hal yang pertama dilakukan Luhan adalah celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Sehun. Ibunya membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Nyonya Oh, garis besar percakapan antara kedua anak mereka yang terjadi di pasar sebelumnya. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum geli.

"Dia ada di beranda samping," ucap Nyonya Oh pada Luhan. Tanpa pikir panjang, ke sanalah ia melangkah.

Sehun tengah duduk di salah satu anak tangga beranda. Jemarinya mengapit erat ujung buku sketsa yang terletak di pangkuan paha. Sementara, tangan satunya sibuk menarikan ujung pensil di atas kertas, mengatur presisi setiap tarikan yang menghasilkan goresan. Poninya turun menjuntai hampir menutupi mata ketika menunduk berkonsentrasi. Namun, ia dapat merasakan kehadiran orang lain tak jauh dari sisinya. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan tengah cengengesan dengan senyum menggelikan. Kedua tangan bocah itu disilangkan ke bagian belakang.

"Sudah mendapatkan hadiah yang kaumau?" tanyanya dingin. Luhan mengangguk gugup, merasa terintimidasi dengan nada suara Sehun yang kurang bersahabat.

"Bagus." Setelah itu, fokusnya kembali pada buku sketsa, melanjutkan yang sebelumnya tertunda.

" _Hyung_ , maafkan aku … Aku tidak tahu." Kalimat lirih Luhan berhasil kembali menarik seluruh atensi dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Sehun menatap bocah itu. Raut wajah menunjukkan penyesalan serta binar bola mata besarnya yang menyiratkan ketulusan, tak mungkin ia mengabaikannya begitu saja. Sehun pun luluh.

"Kemari." Pemuda itu menepuk lantai kayu beranda untuk menyuruh Luhan duduk bersisian dengannya. Tanpa ragu, bocah itu pun mendekat.

"Maafkan aku juga, ya. Aku tidak seharusnya bersikap begitu dan pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian." Sehun mencubit pelan pipi gembil bocah itu. Biasanya Luhan akan langsung menepis, tapi khusus hari ini ia merelakan diri asalkan Sehun tak lagi marah padanya.

"Sehun _Hyung_ , gambarkan sesuatu untukku," pinta Luhan tiba-tiba. Sehun tak menolak. Dalam hitungan menit, tangan terampilnya menghasilkan gambar seekor rusa kecil yang sedang meringkuk di bawah pohon rindang.

"Kenapa tidak ada tanduknya?" tanya Luhan setelah mengintip hasil gambar.

"Karena dia masih bayi, sama sepertimu."

"Aku bukan bayi!" Sehun lagi-lagi berhasil menggodanya. Meski Luhan berteriak protes, itu menandakan bahwa hubungan mereka telah kembali baik-baik saja.

Sehun menyobek sisi bagian atas kertas, lalu menyerahkan gambar itu pada Luhan. Sang bocah menerimanya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lain masih disimpan di bagian belakang tubuh seolah tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Luhan meletakkan kertas itu di atas lantai kayu dan pada akhirnya, mengeluarkan benda yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di balik badan. Sebuah kotak karton berisi pensil sebanyak 24 buah. Kedua alis Sehun bertaut begitu menyadari benda apa gerangan itu.

" _Hyung_ , aku beli pensil warna." Ekspresi Sehun kembali menegang. Bertanya-tanya, apa maksud Luhan sebenarnya memperlihatkan benda dengan warna-warna yang tak mampu matanya tangkap. Luhan merundukkan badan, kedua lengannya menumpu pada lantai beranda, mencari posisi ternyaman untuk mulai mewarnai gambar rusa.

"Sehun _Hyung,_ mulai sekarang ... setiap kau selesai menggambar, serahkan padaku, ya. Biar aku yang memberi warna pada semua hasil karyamu."

Sehun tertegun mendengar kalimat yang sungguh di luar dugaan. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bocah tujuh tahun itu akan mengatakan sesuatu yang mengandung makna begitu dalam baginya. Ia menatap Luhan yang kini tengah terfokus pada proses pewarnaan. Demi Tuhan, Luhan tidak tahu cara mewarnai dengan benar. Arsirannya tidak searah. Tak ada tebal tipis goresan yang memperlihatkan gradasi. Bahkan, keluar garis batas tidak karuan dan begitu berantakan. Intinya, jelek … tetapi, antusiasme dan niat tulusnya membuat semua terlihat indah di mata Sehun.

Tanpa sadar, tangannya ia arahkan ke kepala Luhan dan mulai mengusapnya lembut. Spontan bocah itu menengadah, mata indahnya menatap Sehun yang kini tengah menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman hangat termanis yang pernah ada. Ia merasa Luhan tidak hanya akan sekadar menjadi pemberi warna pada gambar di atas kertas, melainkan sesuatu yang lebih besar lagi.

"Terima kasih, Xiao Lu."

… dan rasa itu akan ia bawa selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun adalah pemuda 17 tahun yang diam-diam menyimpan rahasia. Tidak satu, melainkan beberapa. Dari luar tampak seperti anak penurut yang konservatif. Namun, di balik itu tersimpan pemikiran-pemikiran liar pendobrak paradigma. Fakta bahwa kehidupan manusia terbagi dua dengan perbandingan sangat signifikan, cukup mengganggunya. Mengapa hanya manusia sehat yang berhak tinggal di Arx Caelis? Menentukan unggul tidaknya kualitas seorang manusia tidak hanya bisa dilihat dari segi fisik, melainkan isi kepala dan juga hati. Terlepas dari itu semua, bagaimanapun bentuknya, Sehun yakin setiap manusia memiliki hak hidup yang sama.

Para penguasa Arx Caelis, siapa pun mereka, ialah pihak yang bertanggung jawab menciptakan penyebab bencana. Sekarang mereka berencana membentuk dunia baru, tetapi tanpa melibatkan orang-orang yang menjadi korban di bawah sana. Buah bibit unggul Infernia diambil, menyisakan para penduduk yang—dalam kamus mereka—tidak sempurna. Meskipun hampir seluruh pasokan hidup datang dari Arx Caelis, limbah sisa penggunaan hidup mereka dibuang ke laut dan tanah. Infernia sudah layaknya tempat sampah.

Sehun sangat membenci kondisi itu. Seandainya ia sehat seratus persen dan menjadi calon penghuni Arx Caelis, ia bertekad membuat suatu perubahan yang terencana dengan sangat apik, melancarkan semacam kudeta manis terselubung yang tidak terprediksi. Sayangnya, Sehun tidak termasuk ke dalam kategori. Jika saja bukan karena penglihatannya, suatu hari, rencana itu pasti akan berwujud nyata.

Ya. Seorang perencana. Hanya sampai tahap itulah ia mampu bertindak, tidak ditakdirkan menjadi eksekutor.

Kemudian, ia melihat Luhan.

Anak itu … sudah sepuluh tahun sejak ia lahir dan kondisi fisiknya belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda negatif. Kemungkinan besar, ia unggul. Tidak, bukan mungkin, tapi pasti. Sehun yakin Luhan adalah generasi berikutnya yang akan dijemput. Itu memberinya sebuah ide absurd. Bagaimana jika ia menanamkan buah pemikirannya dalam kepala Luhan? Dengan kata lain, menjadikan Luhan sebagai anak sasian, atau murid, yang akan melaksanakan semua doktrinasi yang ia gencarkan.

Itu adalah rahasia pertama. Rahasia berikutnya adalah dengan dan kepada siapa ia membagi semua pemikirannya. Tentu saja bukan sang ayah maupun ibu, melainkan sosok yang sangat tidak disangka-sangka. Suatu hari, ia berencana membawa Luhan dan mengenalkannya pada orang itu.

"Xiao Lu, kau ingin tahu sesuatu yang menarik?" Sehun bercokol di jendela kamar Luhan pada suatu sore, selepas anak itu menyelesaikan pelajaran privat matematika yang diampu oleh salah satu wanita muda pintar di Infernia sektor H bernama Song Jihyo. Berhubung Luhan adalah satu-satunya manusia berstatus anak-anak di seluruh Infernia, ia tidak pergi ke sekolah, melainkan para cendekiawan yang datang ke rumah untuk mengajarkannya berbagai ilmu.

"Apa itu?" Luhan tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan.

"Mau atau tidak?" Pemuda itu tentu saja tidak berniat memberi tahu. Ia malah mempertegas pertanyaan dengan nada persuasif yang diyakini akan membuat Luhan terpancing.

Luhan terdiam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang. Selama ini Sehun tak pernah berbohong dan mengecewakannya, jadi ia tak menemukan alasan untuk menolak. Ia pun memberi Sehun anggukan setuju.

"Mau," jawabnya.

Sehun tersenyum puas. Tubuhnya ia condongkan untuk membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Luhan. "Tetapi, jadikan ini rahasia kita berdua. Kau tidak boleh memberitahukannya kepada siapa pun—"

Luhan sudah akan membuka mulut untuk bertanya. Namun, Sehun segera menuntaskan kalimatnya cepat sebelum ia sempat bersuara. "—termasuk mama dan papamu."

Sekarang Luhan merasa itu aneh, tetapi … ia memilih tidak mengindahkannya. Selama itu Sehun, ia percaya saja.

"Baiklah."

"Janji?" Sehun mengangkat kelingkingnya ke hadapan Luhan. Tanpa ragu, anak itu pun menautkan miliknya.

"Aku janji."

.

.

.

Langkah Luhan sempat terhenti ketika ia melihat gubuk tua reyot dilingkupi atmosfer menyeramkan. Sempat berpikiran negatif, apa jangan-jangan Sehun tengah mempermainkannya dengan menyeret ia ke tempat sarang hantu. Kecepatan kaki Sehun tidak menurun, membuat Luhan terpaksa kembali berlari mengejarnya untuk menyamakan langkah. Apa pun rencana pemuda itu, yang Luhan tahu saat ini adalah tidak jauh-jauh dari sisinya.

Sehun membuka pintu gubuk itu tanpa mengetuk lebih dahulu. Dia masuk begitu saja. Luhan terkejut hingga mundur beberapa langkah, lalu bersembunyi di balik punggung Sehun begitu melihat sosok yang tengah duduk santai di sebuah kursi dalam gubuk. Kakek tunanetra yang disebut abnormal oleh warga Infernia. Luhan selalu diwanti-wanti untuk tidak mendekatinya.

" _Hyung_ , mengapa kita ke sini? A-ayo pulang."

"Kenapa? Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dari Kakek Li Yan."

"Te-tetapi orang-orang bilang—"

"Kau lebih percaya mereka atau aku?" Luhan tak mampu menjawab. Ia percaya pada Sehun, tetapi berada di tempat dan dalam situasi ini bukanlah yang ia inginkan.

Digenggamnya tangan Luhan erat agar kekhawatirannya mereda. "Jangan takut. Ingat, aku di sini."

Sehun menuntun Luhan untuk duduk bersila di atas permadani yang bersih meskipun tampilannya cukup lusuh. Kakek Li Yan bangkit dari kursi, berjalan tanpa menggunakan tongkat lantaran telah menghafal setiap sudut tempat tinggalnya. Ia mengambil posisi duduk yang sama di hadapan Sehun dan Luhan.

Luhan tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan dari penampilannya yang tampak familier. Mirip salah satu tokoh yang pernah ia lihat di dalam buku lama. Kakek dengan janggut putih tebal, mengenakan piyama merah, dan punya kereta seluncur yang ditarik oleh banyak rusa.

"Jadi, kaukah anak yang bernama Luhan?" Pria tua itu mulai bicara. Luhan mengira ia adalah tipe kakek-kakek galak dengan suara serak yang akan membuatnya merinding. Namun, kenyataannya sungguh di luar dugaan. Suara Kakek Li Yan mengalun lembut, empuk bukan main. Ini membuat ketegangan yang dirasakan Luhan menguap perlahan.

"Ya. Aku Luhan. Orang tuaku dan Sehun _Hyung_ memanggilku Xiao Lu." Kini ia memiliki keberanian untuk merespons.

"Tahun ini umurmu sepuluh. Benar?"

"Ya, dan tujuh tahun lagi aku akan sama seperti Sehun _Hyung_."

"Jangan mimpi. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa setinggi aku." Sehun menimpali dengan tujuan menggoda seperti biasa. Luhan kontan saja cemberut. Kakek Li Yan tertawa sejenak, terhibur oleh interaksi kecil antarkeduanya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Hal apa yang paling kausuka, Luhan?"

"Permen. Oh, pensil warna dan krayon. Entahlah, aku suka semua yang berwarna."

"Kedengarannya sangat indah dan menarik, tapi tahukah kau jika zaman dahulu, rupa Bumi kita memiliki warna-warni persis seperti yang ada di dalam kotak pensil warnamu?"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu." Punggung Luhan menegak menunjukkan tanda antusias.

"Kau mau mendengar kisahnya?"

"Ya. Ceritakan padaku."

Kakek Li Yan pun mulai bercerita tentang sejarah Bumi mereka. Sesuatu yang tak pernah Luhan dengar sebelumnya, dan itu membuatnya terkesima. Sehun memerhatikan ekspresi bocah itu menganga lucu saking takjubnya. Rencana tahap pertama berhasil. Ia yakin Luhan ingin mendengar lebih banyak setelah ini. Kakek Li Yan tentu saja tidak membeberkan semua kisahnya dalam sekali jalan. Ia menyimpannya erat dan memberi asupan pada otak Luhan sedikit demi sedikit.

Kekecewaan tersirat di wajah Luhan ketika Kakek Li Yan memutus ceritanya sampai status 'bersambung'. Sebagai gantinya, ia memberi Luhan hadiah. Sebuah benda berbentuk kubus, tersusun atas bagian-bagian kecil berbentuk sama dengan warna-warni acak disetiap sisinya yang berjumlah sembilan kotak. Itu sangat menarik atensi Luhan.

"Apa ini?"

"Rubik. Kau harus memutar setiap bagiannya untuk bisa menghasilkan warna yang sama di setiap sisi. Cobalah." Luhan tidak langsung mencobanya, karena ia menyadari situasi yang sedikit janggal.

"Maaf, Tuan … Anda tidak dapat melihat, tetapi kenapa bisa memiliki benda seperti ini?" Kakek Li Yan terkekeh pelan, tak menyangka Luhan akan menaruh perhatian pada hal kecil tentang dirinya dan bertanya sesuatu yang dinilai cukup logis.

"Aku tidak terlahir buta. Penglihatan ini hilang secara bertahap ketika aku beranjak dewasa. Dahulu aku memang sering memainkannya, tetapi sekarang itu sudah tidak berguna lagi. Ambillah untukmu."

Penjelasan itu dianggap berterima. Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan langsung mengutak-atik benda baru di tangannya. Ketika fokus bocah itu terpusat pada pemecahan kubus rubik, Sehun dan Kakek Li Yan bergeser posisi, menjauh. Mereka berbincang empat mata dengan sedikit berbisik agar tidak terdengar oleh objek pembicaraan yang notabene adalah Luhan.

"Bagaimana? Apa memang Luhan orangnya?" Sehun meminta sebuah konfirmasi.

"Memang dia. Tak salah lagi." Pemuda itu mengangguk. Kini tak ada yang perlu diragukan lagi. "Bimbing dan jaga dia baik-baik sampai hari itu tiba."

"Tentu saja."

"Dan satu lagi, kalau aku boleh memberi saran …" Kakek Li Yan mengambil sebuah jeda. "… tetap jaga kadar perasaanmu sama seperti sekarang untuk seterusnya."

Kening Sehun mengernyit serius berusaha mencerna kalimat tersebut. Maksudnya, perasaan terhadap Luhan? Astaga, yang benar saja. Mereka adalah lelaki, dan Luhan hanyalah seorang bocah yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri. Meskipun ia adalah generasi terakhir di Bumi, Sehun mungkin akan berpikir dua kali untuk menaruh rasa lebih padanya.

Sehun lupa jika Kakek Li Yan punya alasan kuat untuk mengutarakan itu.

Jelaslah sudah bahwa persekutuan Sehun dengan Kakek Li Yan adalah rahasia kedua dalam hidupnya. Masih ada rahasia ketiga, mengenai bagaimana jalinan mereka bisa bermula. Sehun tidak akan membeberkan itu sekarang. Dia menunggu saat yang tepat di mana Luhan lambat laun akan menyadari dan menemukannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setahun kemudian, tersebar kabar bahwa salah satu pemuda yang lahir di generasi yang sama dengan Sehun, telah dijemput. Namanya adalah Kris Wu, warga Infernia sektor C. Terdengar pula kisah janggal yang mengikuti proses penjemputan pemuda itu. Rumor mengatakan bahwa satu bulan sebelum ia dijemput, seluruh anggota keluarganya meninggal pada waktu yang berdekatan dalam kondisi aneh. Terlelap dalam tidur dan tidak pernah bangun lagi.

Penduduk Infernia lebih memilih untuk tidak berspekulasi aneh-aneh. Pikir mereka, mungkin saja tingkat kontaminasi udara di sekitar sektor C memang memburuk, sehingga kematian yang tiba-tiba dianggap wajar. Tentu saja, Sehun berpikir sebaliknya. Ia yakin itu bukanlah suatu kebetulan maupun kejadian alamiah. Sebuah plot terencana dengan dalang di balik tirai, dan hanya satu nama ke mana semua itu bermuara: Arx Caelis.

Mereka sengaja melakukannya agar penghuni Infernia yang dijemput tidak punya alasan untuk rindu rumah dan kembali pulang.

Kekhawatirannya kini bertambah, tetapi Sehun sebisa mungkin tidak akan membiarkan hal yang sama terjadi pada Luhan.

Ia berjanji.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **UT FIERI**

 **To be continued**

* * *

.

.

.


End file.
